A Swimming Lesson
by ScintillatingJournalist
Summary: As the dragon riders coax 15 year olf Hiccup Haddock to take a swim in the ocean, he refuses to go in afraid of what the others would think of him. Will Astrid be able to help Hiccup realize how much they care about him? (Horrible Summary AND Cringe Warning)


Hiccup gazed into the sunset as his brilliant Forest green eyes glimmered at the beautiful sight. Beneath him, he could hear his friends having the time of their lives in the water.

Hiccup hadn't moved from the sandy shore since Astrid had coaxed him to go swimming with the rest of the dragon riders. Hiccup watched from the sidelines as everyone was having an immensely good time— _without him. _

Astrid saw as Hiccup sullenly looked into the distance. Sighing she questioned, "_are you going to just stand there or actually come join us?"_

The young dragon rider couldn't even meet Astrid's gaze, he stayed silent and his gaze moved to his leg. Hiccup knew for a fact that if he even remotely _wanted_ to go into the water, which he did terribly, he wouldn't be able to move around. All he could think about was how the other's would tease, and criticize him for not being able to swim. Thinking his silent thoughts, young Hiccup hadn't realized when Astrid got out of the water and made his way over to him.

Sitting down next to him, Astrid knew that something was holding her friend back— _but what was it? _

Gingerly, she took a hold of his shoulders and faced him towards her. His glassy stare made her wince at the sight of it. Astrid watched as the boy's focus went back onto his leg.

She snapped to attention and concluded "_it's your leg. . .isn't it Hiccup?"_

Hiccup's forest green eyes widened. He never thought that Astrid would think such a thing, and yet it was true. His frequent nodding said it all.

Cupping his cheek in her soft, gentle hands, Astrid clarified "_You know we won't make fun of you for that, right? The other dragon riders would never do that to you — most importantly, **I **wouldn't do that to you."_

Hiccup stared at her in astonishment, **how could SHE be so sure of that? **He thought. But knowing he had faith in Astrid, Hiccup nodded in approval to her statement.

Astrid sighed, "_you know that your prosthetic will have to come off. . ."_

Hiccup immediately froze. Taking off his prosthetic would most likely make him feel uncomfortable— well, more than he already was.

Watching his friends made him realize that he missed having a leg. Now he felt useless, and incapable of most things.

_"Hiccup?" _Astrid declared "_Can I. . .y-you know. .?"_

Hiccup hesitantly nodded. He winced as Astrid gingerly removed his prosthetic. Astrid blue eyes beamed, looking at his stub she noticed it wasn't as bad as the day it had been made. She smiled up at Hiccup, cocking his head to one side wondering why in the world she would be giving such a gesture.

_"You know it doesn't look as bad as you thought" she soothed. _

_"Thanks. ." sighed Hiccup. For he thought differently, but if she didn't consider the stub to be gruesome than maybe the other's wouldn't either. _

Ushering him into the water, Astrid brought Hiccup to the edge of the beach. Hiccup dipped his toes into the freezing cold water.

Pulling back, he whimpered as to signal he didn't want to do this. Knowing that that Astrid wasn't taking "no" for an answer, he decided to give in to her methods.

As Hiccup made his way to the rest of the gang struggling to keep his head above the frigid water, all of his friends greeted him with a splash of water.

During the time he was in the water, Hiccup simply enjoyed it. He even managed to race the other riders— _with Astrid's help of course. _

After a few hours of frolicking in the ocean, Hiccup peered at his prosthetic that was lying in the sand. He knew that for now, he could simply be free that piece of wood and metal.

_"Hey Hiccup, you ok?" _Astrid asked concerned.

_"Yeah, I am now," _he said ",_and thanks. . .yuh know. . for the swimming lesson."_

Astrid giggled lightly "_it isn't a swimming lesson!"_

Hiccup just smiled at her. Pressing his lips against her's he whispered, "_still, thankyou." _In a dazed state Astrid exclaimed ". . ._A Swimming Lesson Indeed. . ."_

Staring into the sunset Hiccup pulled Astrid closer. No matter what happens, he knew that Astrid would always be there to give him "_A Swimming Lesson". . _

_ ~The End~_


End file.
